


He Is To Be Pitied

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Onigumo maybe incapacitated but that doesn't stop him from being evil.
Series: The 6ixth Session [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 2





	He Is To Be Pitied

Originally Published August 6, 2006

* * *

Sunlight did not creep into the cave. Onigumo was lost to shadow and darkness with only monsters for company. Truthfully, he did not mind: against void his vile, predatory heart attained form long denied it.

Lesser men cursed the fate; he welcomed it. Weak and defenseless, with death he came nearer that woman than with life. And it was that, helpless, he could have accomplished anything. Even corrupt her!

If the seed of malice could be planted.

The women returned. The man lay like a spider amid webs of bandages. Kaede watched Kikyo straddle his waist, redress his shoulders. It was the moment, the instant!

Onigumo erected a hand through her legs under her kimono. He attacked her vulnerability with his contrast: flesh to flesh, hers wet and smooth, his dry and brittle. He penetrated a finger into her lips but at length his force failed. Impotent, he withdrew. Dying, he bled between his legs.

"You made a mess of yourself." Her tone was unfazed. Indifferent. She removed his hand and continued her work.

They left the hermit with the cave and walked into the village.

Kaede was mute; Kikyo spoke for both:

"In truth, he is to be pitied."


End file.
